Song of the Free
by Bananas102
Summary: "Maybe he's singing?" Everyone stopped as they tried to picture Haru, of all people, singing.


"Haru? Where are you going?" Haru didn't say anything, just calmly tucked his towel into his bag.

"Away." The cryptic answer only upset Nagisa and he grabbed his head, desperately trying to figure out what that meant.

Haru slipped out of the locker room without a word.

Makoto frowned in concern.

Gou huffed, hands on her hips. "What with him? He's being weird."

Rei adjusted his glasses while Makoto murmured his agreement.

"Let's follow him!" the blonde suggested brightly.

Makoto looked uneasy, shifting from one foot to the other. "That wouldn't be right..."

Rei smiled, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "But don't you want to know where he's going?"

"Where who's going?"

They turned to see Rin, who was leaning on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest.

Nagisa beamed. "Rin!"

"What are you doing here? Doesn't your team have practice?" Makoto asked.

Rin shook his head. "No, they've been doing good, so I gave 'em the day off. Now who were you talking about?'

"Oh Haru!" Nagisa said. Rin cocked his head, mouth turning down in confusion.

"Haru? What about him?"

Rei scratched the back of his neck. "He left just before you got here, and he wouldn't say where he was going," he explained.

Rin blinked. "That is kind of suspicious," he said slowly, "Just because it's Haru."

Makoto groaned. "Not you too."

Nagisa balled his fists. "Come on! It's not every day Haru does something like this!"

Rei and Rin exchanged smiles, looking at their green-eyed friend expectantly.

Makoto threw his hands into the air. "Fine!"

Nagisa pumped his fist into the air. "Yay!" he squealed.

They looked around for any sign of Haru, benching on the fact that they left only a few minutes after him.

"I see him!" Rin called behind him, and Nagisa crawled out from the bushes, clearly not going to explain what he was doing there.

Sure enough, it was Haru. He had shed his school jacket and tossed a hoodie over his shirt.

The group followed him into town to a small hall tucked away in the corner.

Haru jogged up the stairs and disappeared inside.

Just when they were about to follow, Rei held them back. "Wait!"

They all halted, turning to send him curious glances.

The sign on the outside read:

_Katsuro's Spring Singing Show. No entry fee and donations accepted._

"A singing show?" Makoto voiced.

Rin wrinkled his nose, peering up at the white building. "What's Haru doing here?"

Nagisa tapped his chin. "Maybe he's gonna sing?"

A silence fell over them as they tried to picture Haru, of all people, singing.

They went inside anyway, eager to see exactly what Haru's role was in this..._show. _

A girl with shimmering purple hair tucked into a bun was near the door, handing out the program for the show.

"Hello," she greeted warmly, "Welcome to Katsuro's Spring Singing Show. Please enjoy the performance."

They thanked her and went inside. It was a small auditorium, and the pair found a cluster of seats, though they had to bargain for one of them.

Almost as soon as they were seated, the lights dimmed and the purple-haired girl from before came on stage, microphone in hand.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome. Thank you for coming. Before we get started, I'd like to quickly explain what this show is and why we've created it." She took a breath.

"My mother's name was Katsuro, and three years ago, she was diagnosed with lung cancer."

Murmurs echoed throughout the room. "She loved to sing, but breathing became very difficult for her, and she had to give it up. Last year, she died. So, I organized this event for other people, who also love singing in their own way."

The girl beamed, though her smile was tainted with sadness. "Now, let's begin. Please welcome our first singer, Miyako!"

It was a cute girl with brown hair and glasses. Her voice was soft and sweet; very pleasant to listen to.

Up next was Hiroto, a boy with dark green hair and dark ebony eyes.

One by one, the singers filed through, with no sign of Haru.

"What of he's not even here?" Rei whispered.

The girl shuffled back out. "And now, last but not least, let me introduce you to our very last singer, Haruka!"

Everyone's (from Iwatobi) heads snapped up and the stared at the stage with renewed interest.

Haru walked out onstage, blinking a few times as he surveyed the room.

He played with the hem of his sweater before slowly coming forward to the microphone, which had eventually inherited a stand of its own as time went on.

Haru shuffled nervously and licked his lips before leaning into the microphone.

"Deep in the silent water

Flutter beads of light," he began softly.

"I entrust my heartbeat that seems

To overlap with the silence, melting together," his voice grew stronger, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"He's really good," Nagisa exclaimed, delighted. Makoto nodded eagerly, smiling fondly. Rei just grinned and Rin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"While feeling the course of everything

That combines into one, I accept it."

Haru paused and took in a breath.

"I know a place only my own

Where no one's voice reaches," he sang, voice ringing with such passion, Rei's eyes shone and he clutched his chest. "Beautiful."

"There is something more important than winning or losing

It's the scenery that always occupies my mind

And that is etched into my memory

The blue distance."

Haru took another breath, shallower than the first.

"No matter how much I struggle

I'm all alone here," he sung softly, and for a brief moment, his eyes darkened.

Rin and Makoto shared identical expressions of captivation, hanging on to every word.

"The current reflects my heart

I choose to live in the next moment

And doubtlessly believe in that force

That enveloped my body." Haru voice was building, just like before.

The entire audience tensed in expectation.

"I know a place where I can become free

And even my worries fade away."

Suddenly, Haru's eyes lit up and _danced._

"As I swim now at my own speed

Without being hindered by anything

I want to pursue the eternal blue distance."

Rin glanced around, a bit proud of the fact that everyone looked either stunned, or incredibly moved by his friend.

Makoto didn't quite understand it, not yet, but he was just so _happy._

"In the feeling that traces my existence

Sliding through between the gaps

Emerges a definite freedom."

Haru inhaled deeply, and for a moment, his entire being seemed to hum.

"I know a place only my own," he sang, and as soon as the audience recognized the chorus, they cheered.

"Where no one's voice reaches

There is something more important than winning or losing

It's the scenery that always occupies my mind

And that is etched into my memory

The blue distance."

Everyone screamed, and Haru stepped back from the microphone, face slightly flushed, and walked off of the stage.

* * *

><p>Haru exhaled deeply, eyes slipping shut briefly.<p>

_I don't know why I did that._

"Haru, that was great!"

Haru's eyes flew open in time for him to see a flash of pink before he was tackled by Nagisa.

When he managed to pry the blonde off, he was met with smiles.

"You guys were here?" he asked.

Rin nodded, then punched him lightly in the arm. "You did good."

"Thanks."

Makoto was gushing with happiness, though that wasn't uncommon.

"You were really well, Haru-chan."

Haru muttered in reply, "Drop the -chan."

When he looked around, everyone was just _beaming _at him, and Haru couldn't help but be flustered.

Haru huffed, blood rising to his cheeks and turning them a soft pink.

"Aw, Haru's blushing!"

"Am not."

"You so are."

"No."

"I think it's cute, Haru-chan."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to add other songs, like duets and stuff, so don't fret, this isn't the end! :D Also, I'm going to post the exact same hing, but with the lyrics in japanese, for those who prefer it that way.<strong>

**Au revior!**


End file.
